


Farewell My Concubine

by plaidphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidphoenix/pseuds/plaidphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows all the best people, goes to all their weddings but none of them are her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell My Concubine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katmarajade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmarajade/gifts).



Parvati lets out a sigh as she watches Draco Malfoy lead his bride out of the crowd and onto the dancefloor for the first dance of their marriage. Draco is as handsome as ever in his carefully tailored robes while Astoria looks exquisite in her custom fitted dress, the incredibly complex train having been detached at some point.

They’re a beautiful couple and Parvati can’t help but feel a pang of jealousy as their bodies move as one to some slow, romantic tune, a piece of drivel Parvati can’t quite tune out.

It isn’t fair, she’s been to a dozen weddings in the last six months and not one of them was hers. Even Lavender is married, though that was more of an elopement then a wedding under the circumstances and Parvati reminds herself to find a proper present for her goddaughter.

“They’ll never love you, you know,” a voice murmurs in Parvati’s ear making her almost jump in surprise.

“What,” Parvati asks, clamping down on her emotions as she sees Daphne step into sight. The bride’s sister is almost as stunning as the bride and if Parvati were force to choose, she would say Daphne is the more beautiful of the two. Blondes, they always seem more beautiful. 

Or maybe it’s the way the dress she’s wearing hangs around her cleavage which is quite revealing given the setting of a wedding reception.

“Hello, Daphne,” Parvati say to the other witch, not really sure how happy she is to see her.

“Parvati,” the other witch says with a nod of her head. “Neither of them will ever love you, they’re not allowed to.”

“Why aren’t they allowed,” Parvati asks with as much disinterest as she can muster, “and why would I care?”

“They’re not allowed because they’re married,” Daphne announces as if speaking to a small child. “The marriage contract requires them to maintain not just an air of devotion for public consumption but practical devotion as well. If either of them strays, so much as an inch, they’ll both forfeit the money they’re receiving from our parents and the Malfoys.”

“How tragic,” Parvati remarks, “but why should I care?”

“Because I know what happened the night Draco proposed to my sister,” Daphne reveals. 

Parvati can’t help but blanche. She didn’t think anyone knew what happened that night, aside from Draco and Astoria. It’s the only night of her life she regrets, if only because when it was over, she said no.

“How do you know,” Parvati whispers. It’s impossible anyone could know what happened that night. Draco and Astoria would never tell and she certainly didn’t.

“Astoria told me,” Daphne smirks. She made the same offer to me, as if I was so desperate for the family fortune.

“They offered you money,” Parvati can’t help but ask. They never offered her money, they only offered her a reputation and a few baubles.

“Of course they offered me money,” Daphne laughs. “They really are dreadful people, but then I’d expect you’d already know that. Wouldn’t you?”

“It was only one night,” Parvati sniffs. “It’s not like it meant anything.”

“And that’s why Draco offered to make you his concubine,” Daphne remarks with the slow drawl of a Slytherin. The kind only one of Professor Snape’s students could learn.

“It’s a perfectly honorable position,” Parvati remarks, “one that’s been around for millennia.”

“Which is why they made such a paltry offer to you,” Daphne remarks with such sarcasm, it takes every ounce of willpower for Parvati not to punch her in the face. “Astoria knew you’d turn them down, she’s never been one to share anything.”

“Then why did she let Draco make the offer,” Parvati asks, already certain she knows the answer.

“You know how much money the Malfoys have,” Daphne points out, confirming her own suspicions. “My sister has a weakness for anything shiny and the Malfoys have that and more. That’s the only reason she has to keep Draco happy, so she stays flush with cash.”

“And you, why did you refuse,” Parvati asks, “I’d imagine you’d have the same weakness as your sister.”

“Oh please, Patil,” Astoria snorts, a look of fury and rage racing across her face before she clamps down on her emotions. “I’m the older sister and I have to play the other woman to my sister’s husband? I don’t think so. If I’m going to whore myself out, it’s going to be for a much better deal, even if the deal is just an orgasm or two in a cheap muggle hotel room.”

“So are you at all like your sister,” Parvati asks. “I mean, you’re not tempted by money or by sex, so what are you interested in?”

“Who says I don’t like sex,” Daphne laughs. “Just because I’m in no mood to go fucking my sister on her wedding night, that doesn’t mean I’m in no mood to get laid. Or do you get off on going down on Padma?”

“Ugh,” Parvati gags at the thought.

“Exactly,” Daphne says with a grin. “Now there’s a pair of hands I wouldn’t mind have wandering all over my body.”

“Good luck with that,” Parvati coughs. “She’s all but moved into Grimmauld Place.”

“Potter or Weasley,” Daphne asks, eager to hear this new piece of gossip. “Or both of them?”

“Both of them,” Parvati reveals. “I guess they have a thing for brainy girls and since Hermione got married to Ron’s brother, my sister was the obvious choice to take her place.”

“Which brother did she marry,” Daphne asks. “I have trouble keeping them straight.”

“Percy,” Parvati tells her as she accepts a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. “He’s the one who works at the Ministry.”

“Ah, he was head boy once, wasn’t he,” Daphne asks as she tries to place a face to a name.

“In our third year,” Parvati confirms. “Bit of a pompous jerk if you ask me, but there’s always one in every crowd.”

“So what are you doing after the reception,” Daphne asks as she finishes off her own champagne.

“What’s it to you,” Parvati asks, not sure if she wants to know the answer.

“Well, I’m too bored to stay sober,” Daphne remarks. “And I’m too horny to get drunk alone so I wanted to know if you wanted to come back to my place.”

“Are you chatting me up for real,” Parvati nearly growls, “or just winding me up for a bit of fun?”

“Get over yourself, Patil,” Daphne quips. “I’m just looking for a one night stand. Anything after that and you’re going to have to earn your keep.”

“Fair enough,” Parvati remarks with a tinge of remorse. Half a dozen weddings and this is the best offer she’s gotten. “You sure you have enough booze at your place to last the night?”

“I’m sure we can come up with something if we run out,” Daphne observes as she grabs Parvati’s hand to Apparate them back to her place.


End file.
